Course poursuite
by fan-manga696
Summary: Un cauchemar bizarre et délirant que j'ai fais un jour. Léger Castiel/Nathaniel en arrière plan.


Rating: K

Disclaimer: mon beau Castiel ne m'appartient hélas pas de même pour tous les autres

Résumé: Un cauchemar bizarre et délirant que j'ai fais un jour mais je vous jure que j'étais pas droguée ni saoule c'est mon subconscient qui a parlé!

/)/)

(^_^)

Bonne lecture!

Je m'appelle Nathaniel, j'ai 17 ans et j'étudie à Sweet Amoris ,où je suis aussi le délégué directrice nous à emmenés en voyage scolaire aux USA, dans une école qui jouxte le lac Erie. J'admire le paysage sublime qui s'offre devant moi: des plages de sable immenses, des falaises majestueuses, des forêts sublimes quand une voix me tire de mes pensées.

-Dis Nathaniel tu m'écoute?

Celle qui viens de parler c'est Mélodie, une fille insupportable qui est persuadée que je veux sortir avec elle et ,manque de chance pour moi, s'avère être ma sous-déléguée. Elle sait pourtant qu'elle n'a aucune chance car je sort avec Castiel depuis un bon moment et pourtant elle continue de me courir après. En parlant de Castiel, je sens qu'il me serre la main pour me soutenir.

-Non Mélodie je ne t'écoute pas. Que les choses soit bien claires; je sors avec Castiel et je n'ai pas l'intention de le plaquer pour sortir avec toi! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer ta grande bouche et d'aller voir ailleurs!

-Mais Nath...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, dégage!

Enfin elle est partie! Je commençais à désespérer d'avoir un jour la paix! Castiel me sourit un peu étonné, c'est vrai que je ne mets pas souvent en colère mais elle m'énervais vraiment. Cependant quelque chose m'inquiète un peu, j'espère que mes oreilles me jouent de tours mais je l'ai entendue dire quelle allait se venger et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. ( Nath': et pis de toute façon mon Castiel me protègera)

À peine ais-je pensé cela quelle reviens, accompagnée d'une espèce de robot géant d'au moins 3 mètre sauf qu'au lieu d'être en ferraille il est en pierre. Elle nous explique, car oui toute la classe est avec moi dans la cour de l'école, que c'est un robot programmé pour détruire tout ce qu'elle lui montre. Pour nous le prouver elle pointe du doigt un banc de la cour et deux secondes plus tard ce même banc est en miettes, écrasé par le robot. Bouche-bée, je contemple ce qui reste du banc quand elle pointe son doigt sur moi.

Le monstre cours tout droit dans ma direction et je reste planté là, incapable de bouger. Soudain je sens qu'on me pousse à terre et je vois Castiel se prendre le coup que j'étais sensé prendre puis s'effondrer.( Nath': Non! mon Castiel!enfoiré de robot!) Terrifié je m'enfuis et finis sous un arbre géant qui doit bien avoir au moins mille ans. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, mauvaise idée: le robot à réussi à trouver, je ne sais comment, une pile d'assiette et les lance dans ma direction et, chose encore plus surprenante je les évites toute façon Matrix. ( Nath': chuis trop fort je sais – Moi: en tout cas t'est pas modeste -_-') Tandis que le robot me rattrape de plus en plus, j'essaie de m'enfuir en évitant de trébucher sur les racines apparentes de l'arbre.

Cela fait un bon moment que je tourne en rond autour de ce fichu arbre qui à du se mettre en tête de me faire tomber car j'ai l'impression que ses racines sont de plus en plus hautes quand du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Alexeï, un élève russe en transfert chez nous, qui me rejoins en me disant de fuir, qu'il allait l'occuper. En voyant que je n'avais pas bougé, il me dit que de toute façon ce n'est pas lui qui est la cible alors il ne craint rien. (Nath': ah ouais pas con le type *o*) Rassuré je part et entre dans le premier bâtiment que je vois en criant à toutes celles que je croise (Nath': et en plus je tombe dans le dortoir des filles ch'uis maudis ToT Moi: bon tu vas me laisser terminer oui?!) de se planquer. Ensuite je fais quelque chose de très logique quand on est poursuivi me direz-vous, je me planque dans le dernière chambre du dernier étage du batiment, qui soit dit en passant est la chambre de Iris et de Kim. Je leur dis de se cacher, Kim s'apprêtait à m'envoyer bouler quand elle entend des bruits sourd se rapprocher et elle fonce dans l'armoire.

Je me penche par la fenêtre et aperçois le lac juste en dessous, parfais je vais pouvoir sauter si besoin. Je m'assied sur le rebord et reprends mon souffle. Le robot se rapproche toujours. Mais elle est folle cette Mélodie! On agresse pas les gens comme ça. Et puis d'abord où à telle pu trouver ce truc? L'irruption du robot dans la chambre interromps brusquement mes pensées. Bon sang même plus moyen de penser tranquille dans se bahut. Comme il s'approche avec l'intention évidente de m'écrabouiller (Moi: non sans blague -'), je saute dans le vide pour échapper à une mort certaine, rapide mais douloureuse.

J'ai l'impression que ma chute dure trois plombes, limite si je peux pas me jouer une partie de tennis en trois set gagnant. Cinq étages ça avait pas l'air aussi haut vu d'en haut. J'veux pas mourriiiiiir! J'veux rester avec Castiel! J'veux casser cette horrible directrice rose bonbon au moins une fois! J'veux écrabouiller Mélodie! C'est à cette dernière pensée que j'atteignis enfin l'eau...

Pour me réveiller avec surprise au pied de mon lit! C'était un... rêve? Houlà je dois avoir un grave problème psychologique pour faire un rêve comme celui là (Moi: rigolez pas c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé en me réveillant) Va falloir que j'ai un sérieuse discussion avec moi même demain. Mais pour l'instant dodo.

FIN


End file.
